


you tell me you're tipsy, i tell you you're pretty

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heads off towards the bathroom, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation, when he notices something glinting off of Ashton’s left hand. He steps forward, picking up Ashton’s left hand and staring at the ring on the boy’s finger and felt himself stiffen. “Ash, why is there a wedding ring on your hand?”</p><p>Ashton’s eyes bulged out of his head and the moment he caught sight of the ring and he tore his hand out of Luke’s, staring at his hand as if it was on fire. “What the fuck,” he whispers to himself before looking over at Luke, murder in his eyes. “What the fuck did you do!?” he demands, as if Luke had something to do with the entire thing. As far as he knows though, he had nothing to do with this entire situation. </p><p>Or maybe he did, but he was hoping he didn’t. </p><p>or, Luke and Ashton wake up married during a weekend in Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	you tell me you're tipsy, i tell you you're pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon's ask that was sent to mpregashton on tumblr, where they asked us to imagine luke and ashton disliking each other but being forced by mikey and cal to go to vegas and they wake up married. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be this long, and it's my very first time writing smut. Hope you enjoy!

“A toast!”

 

Luke turns his attention away from the book he had brought for the plane ride over to see Ashton holding a flute of champagne out, a bright smile on his face that made his dimples pop out and Luke cursed himself once again for finding the dimples so adorable. Luke wasn’t one for drinking, refusing to accept the flute the stewardess offered him in favor of Ashton’s toast.

 

In the seats in front of him Michael and Calum hold out their flutes to Ashton’s, their matching engagement rings catching Luke’s eye immediately when they reach over. It had been six months since they had gotten engaged to each other and to this day Luke still is baffled by the fact that his two best friends were getting _married._ He could have sworn a few years ago, back when the two idiots were denying any feelings towards the other, that Michael had told him that he had no interest in marriage or being tied down to anyone. Now here he was, the brightest smile on his face as his glass clinks against the others before they take a drink. He presses a kiss to Calum’s lips and Luke hears them whispering ‘I love you’ to each other for about the hundredth time since they have gotten on the plane.

 

He was happy for his friends, happy that they had finally realized how amazing they were together and had made the choice to spend the rest of their lives that way. Luke saw the love in their eyes whenever they looked at each other and it made his heart swell at the thought that his best friends were so happy.

 

The only thing that was really destroying his happiness was sitting right next to him, with his stupid (adorable) dimples and obnoxious (beautiful) laugh.

 

“I promise this is going to be the best weekend of your lives,” Ashton says, clapping a hand on Calum’s shoulder. “I’m going to make sure you leave Vegas with good memories my friend, nothing but good memories with friends and maybe some bruises from fighting off all of the guys trying to swoop in and capture Mikey here!”

 

Calum looked over at his fiancé, giving him the fondest of smiles. “Nobody is going to take my Mikey away from me, that’s for sure. As for the fighting, can’t say I’ll do any of that. Not much a fighter but I promise to fend off any unwanted people from you babe.” He kisses Michael again and Luke wants to vomit because of how cute they are.

 

Once the plane takes off Ashton seems to finally clam down a bit and settle into his seat beside Luke, who has turned back to his book in hopes that Ashton won’t attempt to start up a conversation with him. He’s into a pretty intense part of his novel when he suddenly hears Ashton next to him hissing words into his ear.

 

“Try not to fuck up this weekend Hemmings,” Ashton hisses, making Luke bookmark his page and place his book back into his bag to face the boy. “I want this to be a weekend the two of them are going to remember for the rest of their lives and I swear to god if you mess it up…”

 

“By what?” Luke challenges. “Getting completely wasted and throwing up all over one of them? Keep in mind that you are only here because you are Calum’s best man, if you weren’t that then you wouldn’t even have been invited. This weekend was my plan too asshole and I swear to god if you mess this up for those two I will personally kick your ass back to Australia myself.”

 

Ashton gives him a scowl, one that assures Luke that he has won this round, but the battle isn’t over. It never has been, the two of them had been going at it for almost two years now and it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon at this rate. The older boy takes out headphones from his carry on and places them over his head, turning the volume up on his iPod and blocking Luke out for the rest of the flight. Luke was more than grateful to never speak with Ashton again until they landed, gladly grabbing his book and opening it again to read.

 

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!” he hears Michael whisper to Calum before the sound of more ‘I love you’s’ and Luke has to smile. Despite the fact that he has to spend an entire weekend with his wagon hitched to Ashton’s (fuck his friends for putting the two of them in charge of everything), he’s happy that this entire weekend was dedicated to his two best friends and their happiness.

 

Nothing Ashton Irwin could do about that.

 

*

 

Las Vegas is blazing hot and bright, the lights and heat combined making Luke a little dizzy. Michael is already little drunk and quickly takes his room key from the lady upfront before placing sloppy kisses all over Calum’s neck, giggling about ‘pre-wedding sex’ or some shit that Luke couldn’t understand. Luke gives the woman behind the desk a kind smile before noticing that there is only one room key left, much to his horror.

 

“I’m sorry,” Luke begins, staring at the plastic card. “I’m pretty sure I ordered three rooms on the same floor, there must be some kind of mistake.” He couldn’t be sharing a room with Ashton, he wasn’t going to let this happen. Being on the same flight of him was something he could barely handle, having the boy as his roommate was basically death calling his name.

 

“No mistake!” Ashton assures, taking the room key from the confused woman and smiling at Luke. “I cancelled the extra room without telling you because this entire weekend is dedicated to our friend’s impending nuptials, and if we want the two of them being happy as ever, the two of us need to get along and play nice.” He gives the woman a flirtatious smile before walking towards the direction of the elevators, Luke fuming behind him. “We don’t want Malum over there to think that their best men don’t get along now do we?”

 

While Ashton’s words rang true, Luke was still furious. He knew that his friends were aware about his and Ashton’s bitter relationship, they had made it pretty clear on the night of the engagement party that they were nothing close to friends. Yet the moment they brought up how ludicrous the entire thing was, Michael had threatened to pick different friends for the best men position, rendering the two of them speechless. Luke didn’t want to lose that position and neither did Ashton, and if they had to grit their teeth and endure an entire weekend together in order to keep it they would do it. 

 

Later that night Luke found himself down at the bar, Michael and Calum opting for a night to sleep off their jet lag and Ashton already darting off to do his own thing before their weekend really began. All Luke wanted was to get properly drunk, chug down alcohol to drown out the feeling of loneliness that had started to grow the moment his best friend’s got engaged.

 

Luke wanted to know what it was like to have someone like Michael had Calum. He had been in a few relationships before, but none of them had grew to be serious enough for him to truly be in love with them. It sucked, being twenty four years old and never been in love with someone. Most of Luke’s relationships were quick hook ups of two week flings, and he longed for a long, serious, relationship. Needless to say, Luke just wanted to settle down.

 

Which was why he was drowning his emotions in a Gin and Tonic.

 

He was probably on his fourth one when someone sat down next to him, the figure quite hazy in Luke’s drunken state but nonetheless recognizable as a person. Luke saw dirty blonde curls and what he thought could have been hazel eyes but his vision was making them seem more of a muddy green color than anything.

 

“Luke?” he hears, but he doesn’t seem to recognize whom the voice belongs to. It doesn’t stick out to him as familiar and he just smiles at the person speaking his name, assuming he knows them if they knew his name.

 

A couple of drinks later, and Luke’s night begins to grow into a gigantic blur.

 

Everything is spinning and grows brighter by the minute. Everything rushes by him in a whirlwind, though he distinctly remembers giggles and the most beautiful laugh in the world coming from the stranger he met at the bar. He swears there was a possible taxi ride, though the location isn’t coming to memory, and he remembers sloppy wet kisses placed everywhere on his skin.

 

He remembers a building, a group of people watching him, more laughter and some cheering, and then that’s it.

 

He wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and someone’s arm strung across him almost protectively. The person is warm and soft and Luke almost wants to cuddle into them more, but he has no idea who the person is. He didn’t know if they were some creepy weirdo that just happened to sneak into his room or if Luke had invited them back with him. He wasn’t going to take his chances, despite how cold the room was on his skin.

 

Instead he opts for pulling the covers over his head, hoping to sleep off the headache that is tormenting him and reminding him why he hated drinking in the first place. He tries to shrug off the arm wrapped around his waist but eventually gives up when he realizes that the arm isn’t going to move anytime soon.

 

“Stop moving jackass,” he hears the person next to him groan and Luke’s eyes shoot open as he turns to face the person in bed with him. He suddenly recognizes the uncontrollable curls and the tanned skin and Luke suddenly feels vomit rising in his throat. Instead of throwing up though, Luke moves again, hoping that it’s all in his head and the person he’s sharing a bed with, naked he might add, isn’t who he thinks it is.

 

Suddenly the person shifts, rolling over and pulling Luke closer to them, their breath hitting Luke’s lips. As soon as Luke gets a good look at their face is when he squeals, falling backwards off the edge of the bed and landing with a thud. The sudden fall causes his head to pound even harder than it already was, and to Luke’s luck his fall managed to drag the covers off of the other person, leaving their bare body on full display. Luke’s face heated up immediately as the person finally woke up, running a hand through their curls.

 

“What the fuck man?” Ashton asked, his eyes half open and droopy. He must not have noticed that he was yelling at Luke because all he did was flip to the other side, cuddling his pillow closer to him, mumbling obscenities. 

 

"Ashton," Luke gasps out, his mind still reeling of what could have possibly happened last night between the two of them.

 

"Quiet you," came Ashton’s reply. “I have a pounding headache, just shut up.”

 

Luke wasn’t going to have that, he wasn’t going to let Ashton push this off like it was nothing. Then again, Ashton probably didn’t know the full effect of what was happening at that moment. Gathering up the covers from the bed, Luke wrapped them around his naked body and with the rest of his energy pushed Ashton off of the other side of the bed. A loud shriek burst out of Ashton’s mouth as he hit the carpet below him and Luke couldn’t help but chuckle despite the situation.

 

Ashton shot up from the floor, holding his head to signal that his head definitely hurt as much as Luke’s did. “What the fuck Luke could you not tell I was trying to-“his rant suddenly stops as he takes in the situation. His eyes dart to the other side of the room, where his unmade bed and still packed luggage sat. His eyes traced back to Luke and his face turned scarlet, though Luke wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. 

 

Luke wasn’t sure what to say to start the conversation. His memories were blank from the night before, the pounding in his head explaining why that was. Luke never had been great with words, and this situation left his mind fuzzy and unsure of what to do. He opened his mouth, hoping something would come spilling out to explain what was happening but nothing but splutters came out.

 

Ashton seems to have a better grip on things and Luke is suddenly grateful for that. “At least I didn’t throw up on you this time.”

 

That was the last thing Luke wanted to hear and now he remembers why he hated the boy so much. He wraps the covers tighter around himself and searches the room for his boxer shorts, plucking a pair from the behind the desk in the room and pulling them on. He feels Ashton’s eyes trace his figure and it makes him feel hot and uncomfortable. “Could you not stare at me while I’m trying to get dressed?”

 

“Sorry,” Ashton says, walking over to the other side of the room and pulling a fresh pair of boxers from his luggage and tugging them onto his frame. The entire situation is weird to them, both of them completely unsure of how to breach the topic of ‘hey we slept together and we don’t remember shit, now what?’ Luke could just imagine Michael and Calum’s reactions to the entire thing: they would be laughing their asses off and continuously tell them how ‘it’s about time!’ or some shit. Luke wasn’t ready for it at all.

 

He heads off towards the bathroom, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation, when he notices something glinting off of Ashton’s left hand. He steps forward, picking up Ashton’s left hand and staring at the ring on the boy’s finger and felt himself stiffen. “Ash, why is there a wedding ring on your hand?”

 

Ashton’s eyes bulged out of his head and the moment he caught sight of the ring and he tore his hand out of Luke’s, staring at his hand as if it was on fire. “What the fuck,” he whispers to himself before looking over at Luke, murder in his eyes. “What the fuck did you do!?” he demands, as if Luke had something to do with the entire thing. As far as he knows though, he had nothing to do with this entire situation.

 

Or maybe he did, but he was hoping he didn’t.

 

“What did _I_ do?” Luke asks incredulously, backing away from the angry boy. “You think this is all my fault? I’m not your conscious Ashton, I didn’t make you marry someone you idiot, that was all you.” He goes to run a hand through his hair and suddenly stops, lowering his hand down when he notices that on his own left hand, an identical ring is resting.

 

“Fuck.”

 

*

 

The woman at the front desk has probably had it with them at this point.

 

After they had realized the matching rings they immediately got dressed and darted downstairs to the lobby, hoping that someone, anyone, in the hotel happened to see anything of the night before. Their first stop was to the front desk in hopes of getting some security tapes of at least some footage of them possibly talking about a wedding.

 

The minute they got to the front desk the woman gave them a glance before shaking her head. “Oh no, I am not getting involved in something with you two again, not after last night.” She quickly scurried away from her computer, tapping a man on the shoulder and pointing over to them. “You help them this time, I refuse.”

 

The man sighed, walking over to them with a fake smile plastered on his face. “Gentlemen, nice to see you two awake and alive this morning, last night wasn’t too hard on you I guess?”

 

Luke chewed on his lip ring in nervousness. “Uh, I guess so?” It bothered him knowing that the hotel staff knew more about his and Ashton’s escapades last night then he did. Not knowing what happened last night was really bugging him and he just wished he could remember _something._

 

“I’m sorry to bother you this morning,” Ashton begins, apologetic even though he probably doesn’t know what he’s even apologizing for. He has no idea what he did last night either, and Luke is pretty sure that whatever they did was pretty bad considering the woman wouldn’t even make eye contact with him. “But last night is a bit of a black out for me and my...” he looks Luke up and down and suddenly Luke feels offended. “Comrade here. If it isn’t too much trouble could we view the security footage from last night to see what went down?”

 

The man shook his head. “I cannot allow guests to view the security cameras unless it’s about a theft or something else that involves the police.” He turns to the woman, who is still not looking at the boys. “Sarah, are these the two boys you were talking about this morning? The newlyweds?”

 

Ashton’s eyes go wide at the word and suddenly it all feels real. This was an actual thing that the two of them when they were stupid drunk. As much as Luke had prayed for this all to be a drunk dream, the reality off it all was slowly crashing down on him.

 

He was married. _To Ashton._

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Luke confessed, darting out of the lobby and towards the bathrooms towards the casinos, Ashton chasing after him as he burst through the doors of the restroom and barely making it to a stall before he released the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

 

Various thoughts ran through his head as his fingers clenched the toilet as he continued to vomit. One, his mother was going to absolutely _murder_ him. Two, this entire weekend was supposed to be for Michael and Calum getting married and here he went and got himself married to someone he couldn’t stand being around for nearly five minutes. This was one of the many reasons he never got drunk: he had zero control of any of his actions and he became this cuddly and clingy person. Ashton must have been around at that time, probably just as drunk and clueless as he was.

 

He felt a hand rubbing comforting circles on his back, and despite the fact that he knew exactly who it was doing so he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “It’s alright, just get it out,” Ashton’s soft voice spoke, his thumb stroking his back soothingly. Luke rested his head against the lid of the toilet, the coolness of it helping cool his sweaty and hot forehead.

 

“What are we going to do?” Luke mumbled, mostly to himself but just loud enough for Ashton to hear. “I can’t be married, I don’t want to be married, much less married to you!” he groans, the pounding in his head coming back and now he regrets moving so quickly that morning because no everything is really blurry. “We have to get this annulled immediately, I refuse to be a married man, especially when this entire weekend was supposed to be about my best friends getting married….”

 

He felt two hands clasp his shoulders, bringing him to face Ashton. “Luke, you really need to calm down, okay? All you are doing is stressing yourself out even more and it’s going to make you even sicker. Just take a few deep breathes and calm down, alright?” His hands move from Luke’s shoulder down to their rings, which Ashton had begun to fiddle with. “Who knows? Maybe this is a prank that Calum and Michael are pulling on us and they got the hotel staff involved? That sounds like something Calum would do honestly.”

 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, that’s exactly what this is! Michael and Calum bought these _extremely expensive rings_ to fuck with us! That’s _totally_ something they would do because they just love to fuck with us!” Every word was soaked with sarcasm, leaving Ashton to frown.

 

“Sorry for trying to be optimistic about this entire thing,” Ashton snapped, pulling himself up from the bathroom floor. “I was just trying to think of some possibilities, but if you want to go ahead and be a downer about everything then be my guest. This whole thing was probably all your fault anyways.”

 

Luke picked himself up from the bathroom floor, hopefully making the couple of inches he had on Ashton known as he stood up to the boy. Ashton was _not_ placing the blame on him for this mess, there was no way in hell. “My fault? Yeah, when I’m drunk I tend to propose to disgusting, flirtatious, curly headed Australian boys who get on my last nerve every waking chance they have. It’s a fucking pleasure, you should really try it sometime.”

 

“Too late, I’m already tied down to a blond haired, long legged noodle that can’t hold his fucking liquor!” With that Ashton storms out of the stall they were standing in, marching out of the restroom all together and heading towards the casinos, Luke chasing after him. While Luke would love to just let Ashton go and blow off some steam, this was an issue that they needed to take care of right then and there.

Luke managed to slide into the elevator right before the doors closed on him, Ashton already standing in it with his arms crossed and facing away from Luke as if it was going to make the problem go away. That was one of the things Luke despised about the boy was how fucking stubborn he was. “Look, arguing about this entire ordeal isn’t going to make it go away, alright? Right now we need to figure out how we are going to get out of this marriage without Michael or Calum figuring it out.”

 

There was a silence that followed, the two of them on separate sides of the elevator as it carried them up towards their rooms. Luke wasn’t really sure what to say that could make the situation any better, while Ashton was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he couldn’t remember a single thing from the night before.

 

The elevator let out a loud ding, signaling they were finally on their floor. Ashton didn’t miss how quick Luke darted of the elevator, headings towards the room and sliding his key into the lock without even bothering to check if Ashton was close behind. The door clicked shut, and Ashton stood defeated out in the hallway. He patted down his pockets and swore under his breath at the fact that he had forgotten his key in the room. He banged his head onto the door, right when Calum was walking out of his room.

 

“Morning Ash!” Calum chirped, the smile on his face fading when he noticed Ashton’s sad expression. “Did you and Luke get into another fight? Ash you promised me that you two would try to get along on this trip.”

 

Ashton sighs, lifting his head up from the door and facing his best friend. He feels horrible, knowing how much that promise meant to Calum. Calum wasn’t sure if the other two knew about it, but it actually really bothered him that Ashton and Luke didn’t get along. After all, Calum was the one that had introduced them at that party a few years ago. Ashton hated making Calum feel bad.

 

“I just forgot my room key after breakfast Cal, that’s all,” he lies, because Luke was right. He didn’t want to drag Michael and Calum into his mess when they were supposed to be enjoying this weekend with their friends. Ashton wasn’t going to let their stupid drunken night ruin this for them. “I think Luke might be in the shower, is it alright if I shower in your room?”

 

“Of course,” Calum replies, opening the door to his room and leading Ashton in. Michael is asleep on their bed, covers bunched up around his waist as he lightly snores. Ashton notices the fond smile on Calum’s face as he looks over at his sleeping fiancé, and it warms Ashton up. He hopes one day to have someone look at him like that.

 

When he had first met Calum, they had been in University. The two of them had become best friends the moment they had met in their music class, the two of them forming the rhythm in various performances together. Calum introduced him to Michael about a year into them knowing each other. Ashton watched before his very eyes as the two of them danced around each other until finally, on a night where Ashton had gone out with friends, he returned to find the two of them in Calum’s bed together, sans clothes, asleep and wrapped into each other’s arms. 

 

From that day on, Ashton was okay with sharing Calum with Michael. He loved watching the two of them fall more and more in love with each other as each day passed, longing for the day that he too would meet someone that would love him the way they did. It wasn’t long after they had become a couple that Calum insisted on throwing a party at Michael’s frat, where Ashton could finally meet their other friend Luke.

 

Ashton was pretty sure that party was when his whole world went upside down.

 

Calum had been non-stop talking about Luke the entire way to the party, raving about how wonderful he was and how they had always been such amazing friends since high school. He talked about how they had always been the three amigos in school and were always causing trouble, most of the pranks being led by Luke.

 

Ashton would be lying if he said he hadn’t been impressed by Luke during their first meeting. Luke was handsome, tall, and Ashton had constant fantasies throughout the night of pinning him against a wall and sucking dark bruises into his pale neck. He had always liked boys with long legs and blond hair, and Luke was the perfect combination of those two things.

 

They had started out slow, getting each other drinks and dancing with each other provocatively. It was a typical frat party, filled with endless drinking and dirty dancing and Ashton loved doing all of it with Luke. It was later on in the night that everything took a turn for the worse.

 

Ashton wasn’t one to drink himself sick. Every single time he had consumed alcohol he was pretty safe about it, made sure to drink some water so his head wasting pounding the next morning, but that night he had decided to have some fun and forget about being cautious. He remembered thinking that as long as his night ended with Luke withering underneath him, he was going to be okay.

 

He had been on his way back to Luke when his stomach suddenly churned, the feeling of nausea rushing through him as he handed Luke another drink. He felt light headed and sick and before he could control his actions he was spewing that night’s contents all over Luke’s lap.

 

“What the fuck?” Luke shouted, pushing Ashton up off his lap. To make matters worse, Luke’s seat had been so close to the pool that pushing Ashton off sent him straight into the water. Ashton was pretty sure he had never sobered up so quickly in his life the minute the freezing cold water hit him, knowing very well that the frat broke the pool heater. It felt like ice pricking his skin as he rose to the surface, angry and wet.

 

“I could say the same to you asshole!” Ashton shouted, pulling himself out of the pool and shoving Luke backwards. “Was pushing me into freezing cold water necessary?”

 

“Are you being serious?” Luke challenged, motioning to his soiled clothes. “You just threw up all over me and you are trying to say that you deserve to be angry and I don’t? That’s fucked up!” He ended up marching off, Ashton still fuming that _how dare he think that his behavior can be excused. Fuck Luke Hemmings._

 

Ashton remembered leaving the party after that, seething and vowing that he really loathed blond haired, long legged boys, especially ones with the name Luke Hemmings. The feeling had been mutual too, Luke never wanting to speak to the boy who had thrown up on him after things had been going pretty well.

 

Despite his undying hatred for the boy, Ashton couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t thrown up all over Luke that night. Would that have changed everything between the two or would it have just delayed their inevitable feud they had going on? Everything had been going fairly well before he ruined it all, and while usually the thought of being with Luke sickened him and made him wonder if he had gone mad, he now found himself wondering what could have been.

 

He doubted Luke felt the same.

 

*

 

“So how are we going to get this marriage annulled?” Ashton whispered to Luke as the four of them were walking past the Bellagio fountains, Calum and Michael posing for multiple pictures in front of the building. They had agreed to go sightseeing and shopping for the day, an idea brought on by Calum who was excited about everything Vegas had to offer. Already they had been to M&M World, Hard Rock Café, and had made plans for later on that night to hit up some club they had passed on their way towards the Bellagio. Luke was starting to feel like this weekend was no longer going to be something he and Ashton planned but whatever Calum and Michael had wanted to do.

 

Which, honestly, he wasn’t going to complain.

 

Luke gave Ashton a shrug in response. “I don’t know anything about accidental marriages, other than what I’ve seen in movies. I don’t think watching ‘The Hangover’ or ‘Whatever Happens in Vegas’ is going to help us in this situation either so don’t even bother.” The entire situation was beginning to really drive the blond boy insane, it being the first time in his life that he didn’t have a definite way out of a tricky problem. He’d always considered himself to be a man with a plan, but this had left him in a complete stand still.

 

Ashton huffed. “We have to think of something, because I’m not going back to Australia married to you,” he tugged the sleeve of his jacket down more, covering his hands so that the other two oblivious boys didn’t see his ring. “We also need to figure out where the fuck you got these rings because we need to take them back.”

 

“Why are you even still wearing yours?” Luke asked, motioning to Ashton’s sweater paws. “Do what I did and just keep it in your pocket. That way Michael and Calum don’t start asking us why the hell we are wearing long sleeve shirts in blazing hot desert heat.” He pulls the ring out of his pocket, showing Ashton. “Concealed from sight, no one suspects a single thing.”

 

Ashton stares at Luke for a while before pulling the ring off of his finger and stuffing it into the pocket of his skinny jeans, already feeling the weight of the situation lift off his chest more by just taking the thing off of his finger. He turns to look at the fountains when suddenly a girl is wrapping her arms around him squealing.

 

“It’s so good to see you again!” she says, hugging Ashton so tightly he feels like his eyes are going to bulge out of his head. He’s not sure who in the world this girl is, looking at Luke for some help but Luke just looks at him with a confused expression, and what Ashton thinks is…jealousy?

 

“You too?” Ashton says, not meaning for it to sound like a question but it does. The girl stops hugging Ashton then, looking at him with matching confusion.

 

“It’s me, Maggie?” as the two boys blink, trying to remember her, she sighs. “I’m David’s wife, the guy who married you? I was your Maid of Honor?”

 

Luke grinned wide. “Maggie! That’s right I remember you!” he ignores Ashton’s quizzical look as he brings the girl in for a hug. “Sorry, that entire night is blurry in some spots, I apologize for forgetting about you for that little bit.”

 

Maggie waves him off. “That’s alright, I’m not surprised that memory was a blur. The two of you were pretty drunk when you came into our chapel begging to be married.” Ashton rolls his eyes, earning an elbow to the ribs from Luke. “Anyways, how are you two? Both of you were in quite a rush to get back to the hotel after the wedding so I’m assuming all is well?” she wiggles her eyebrows a bit and Luke finds himself getting sick again at the thought of being so public about affection. He knew that’s what happened when he was drunk, but it was definitely something he wasn’t proud of.

 

“Actually,” Ashton steps in, finally grasping the situation. “Last night was a bit of a mistake, and we need to get this marriage null and void?” He notices Maggie’s happy expression drop and he bites his lip. “Funny story, Luke and I actually had no intention of getting married last night, but our drunken asses thought it would be funny apparently? So, if it is possible, can we get this marriage terminated?”

 

Maggie’s frown stays on her face as she crosses her arms. “No.”

 

The smiles on Luke and Ashton’s faces drop. “What do you mean no? There has got to be a way around it, right?” Luke knows he sounds desperate but he honestly can’t hide his emotions right now. He was starting to think he was living in a nightmare.

Maggie shakes her head. “Last night was not some drunk thing. I’m pretty sure the two of you would have ended up getting married last night even if alcohol wasn’t involved.” Luke let out a chuckle at that. “I’m being serious! The two of you are perfect for each other, and I’m not going to let you end something that in the long run is going to be the greatest decision of your lives.”

 

Ashton groaned. This wasn’t part of the plan, and he knew for sure that this girl was insane. “Trust me Maggie, Luke and I are probably the worst couple in the world, and that’s saying something because there are a lot of people in the world that could be terrible together.” He rubs his hand together, trying to think of something when suddenly it hits him. “Can we talk to your husband, the guy who married us? Maybe he could convince you otherwise?”

 

Maggie hums, looking between the two boys before sighing. “Alright fine, I’ll let you speak with David about ending your marriage,” the two boys cheer but Maggie holds a hand up to stop them. “If he tells you to end it, then go right ahead and end it, but I promise you that it will be a mistake. Just remember, drunken words are sober thoughts. Last night was a lot of unspoken things between the two of you that’s for sure.” She takes out a piece of paper from her purse before writing down an address, handing it to the two of them. “That’s our home address, come by tonight to discuss a divorce.”

 

“We can’t tonight!” Luke says, jutting a thumb out towards Michael and Calum, who were now recording the Bellagio fountains as they shot off to Celine Dion’s ‘My Heart Will Go On’. “Our best friends are having their bachelor parties tonight and we happen to be their best men. We can’t abandon them tonight, is there a way we can do it before?”

 

“Six o’clock is the only time David will be home, and that’s only for an hour,” Maggie explains. “Our chapel has a lot of business, it takes him away from home a lot so if you are not there by six o’clock tonight then you are stuck with each other.” She adjusts her purse before giving them a small smile and a wave. “Don’t be late!” She then walks off towards the opposite direction, Luke and Ashton looking down at the address with grins on their faces.

 

*

 

“Where are you running off to?” Michael asked as he entered Luke and Ashton’s room later that evening, adjusting his jacket as he watched Luke double check his pockets, room key in one hand and their rental car’s keys in the other. “My bachelor party of you and I starts in an hour and half, I need you to look your best so I can be your wingman one last time!” he ends his sentence with a chuckle and Luke can’t help but crack a smile at his best friend.

 

“Just finishing a last minute thing with Ash before we leave tonight,” Luke says, offering the boy a sincere smile. He suddenly notices a smirk resting on Michael’s face. “What’s with the creepy smile Mikey?”

 

Michael shrugs, smirk still on his face as he flops himself down on Luke’s bed. “Oh nothing, just finding it hilarious how you two couldn’t stand each other yesterday but suddenly all day today you are joined at the hip. Plus you keep whispering things to each other and being all, well, cutesy? Not to mention how jealous you appeared when Ashton was talking to that girl near the Bellagio today.”

 

Luke didn’t like where Michael was going with this. “Are you saying that you think I like Ashton?” Off of Michael’s wide smile Luke shakes his head furiously. “No, no, I have no idea what gave you that idea but Ash and I are definitely still at each other’s throats. We’ve just been playing nice for Calum’s sake.” It’s not a complete lie, but Luke can’t think of anything better to say.

 

“As sweet as that is,” Michael starts, lifting himself up off of Luke’s bed to put his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. “That’s a lie. I’ve seen the way you two have been looking at each other the past twenty four hours, you’d have to be blind not to notice the feelings between the two of you have changed. It may have started out as being civil for Cal, but I think you are starting to realize that you like Ashton.”

 

It was ridiculous, Luke knew that. His feelings towards Ashton hadn’t changed in the slightest the past day, he still thought the curly headed boy was a complete idiot, not to mention a huge asshole. Sure, he did feel slightly jealous when Maggie first hugged Ashton, but that was only before he knew who she was. As for being joined at the hip, he couldn’t tell Michael the reason behind that, but it was most definitely not because his animosity towards Ashton went away.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble Mikey, but Ash and I’s feelings towards each other haven’t changed, nor will they,” he offers Michael a sympathetic smile but Michael doesn’t seem to appreciate it. “I’m really sorry, I know you guys want us to get along but Ash and I are just too different.”

 

Michael chuckles at that. “You two couldn’t be any more alike Luke, but if you insist that the two of you still hate each other, I guess I should drop it,” he pats Luke’s cheek before heading towards the door, turning around as he opens it. “By the way, when did you start calling him Ash?” he then closes the door, because he already knows the answer to his question.

 

Luke smacks his forehead the minute the door is closed. Michael was right, his feelings towards Ashton did seem to shift in the past day, but he wasn’t about to admit that. They hadn’t changed that drastically, just the jealousy with Maggie and the fluttering in his chest when Ashton whispered to him and his chest hurting when Ashton brought up the annulment…..

 

The realization hits him harder than he wants.

 

*

 

Maggie and David’s house wasn’t too far out of Vegas, just resting on the road heading towards Henderson. It’s a beautiful home too, almost stereotypical with a white picket fence and beautiful garden flourishing with tulips and daisies. It was hard to believe that a Vegas chapel owner and his wife lived in the residence. Luke had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets as he and Ashton trudged up the walkway towards their front door, knowing that this was it; they either went inside the house or got their divorce or they would be turned away wondering what to do next.

 

Luke hated himself for hoping for the latter.

 

He also hated Michael for making him realize how much he wanted the latter. Luke had been perfectly content on hating Ashton for the rest of his life, but then Michael of course had to come in and make Luke discover feelings he didn’t really want. He kind of hated his best friend for that.

 

Luke rose his hand to knock on the door, suddenly finding himself hesitating. His hand hovered over it, thoughts running through his head as he stared at the pale blue door. “Are you alright?” he hears and turns to look at Ashton, who is staring at him in confusion.

 

“What if this doesn’t work?” Luke asks, nibbling on his lip ring. “I mean, Maggie was pretty dead set on David agreeing with her, what if we really can’t get out of this marriage Ashton?” he refrains himself from calling him Ash, knowing that if he calls him that Michael would really be right.

 

Ashton suddenly does the unexpected, pulling him into a hug. One of his arms is around Luke’s waist while the other is around his back, guiding his hand in soothing circles. “It’s going to work Luke, I promise. We are going to make sure David sees that we are not right for each other and that it really was a mistake, and then this will be nothing but a funny memory we can share later on in life.” He pats Luke’s back before releasing him, Luke craving his touch once it’s been taken away. “If you want, I can do all the talking?”

 

Luke nods, knowing that Ashton doing all of the convincing was probably for the best. Luke never had been good with words when under pressure and now wouldn’t be the time to stumble over his words. He raises his fist to the door again and this time he manages to get himself to knock on the door.

 

Maggie is the one at the door when it swings open, a small frown on her face. “I really wish you two weren’t doing this, but David says he is up for convincing. Please, come in.” she steps aside as the boy’s walk into the home, the smell of chocolate hitting their noses from the kitchen. “I was making some brownies for a wedding tomorrow, but feel free to taste test for me if you’d like.”

 

“That’s very kind of you,” Ashton says, taking a brownie from the plate on the counter and popping it into his mouth. Luke tries not to let himself be affected by the sound of pleasure Ashton makes as he chews the treat. “These are amazing Maggie! Mind if I come to the wedding just to have some more?”

 

Maggie laughs. “That’s very sweet of you Ashton, but sadly the wedding is for close family and friends only.” She takes the plate away from him and puts some saran wrap over the top before turning towards the stairs and calling up them. “David! Luke and Ashton are here!”

 

The steps of the stairs start to creak slightly and suddenly a tall, large man appears at the bottom of them. The man’s hair was jet black and long, tied back with a pony tail that descended down his back. He was dressed in what appeared to be work out clothing, though he didn’t appear to be sweating or exhausted. A large smile grew across his face at the sight of boy’s.

 

“Welcome to my home!” he cheers, gathering the two of them into a hug. Their faces end up squished against his chest, Ashton letting out a chuckle that makes Luke smile at how adorable and dimply it is. “Maggie here says you two have a concern about your marriage, let us discuss it in the living room.” He leads the two of them to a tiny room that connected with the kitchen, motioning towards the loveseat for them to sit down.

 

Luke finds himself starting the conversation, much to his surprise. “Yes, um, as you may have noticed last night, Ashton and I weren’t exactly, um, sober during our nuptials,” he’s clasping his hands together, his nerves evident though he wishes they weren’t. “You see, last night wasn’t supposed to happen at all, in fact, Ashton and I-“

 

“Wait,” David interrupts, Luke swallowing because this couldn’t be good. “You are meaning to tell me that your marriage was never supposed to happen in the first place?” He looks over at Ashton, as if he needed more confirmation.

 

“Yeah,” Ashton responds, rubbing the back of his neck. “You see David, Luke and I are two completely different people. We came here this weekend to celebrate our friend’s upcoming wedding, wanting to give them a weekend where they could have fun with their two best friends before they got wrapped up in their marriage. Last night, I happened to run into an incredibly drunk Luke at the hotel bar and before we knew it both of us were completely wasted and getting married.” He glances over at Luke before continuing. “I’m incredibly sorry about this, but we really need a divorce. Luke and I are two people that were never meant to be together. In fact, both of us have practically hated each other for two years now. I don’t think a marriage should be between two people with so much animosity between them.”

 

Luke didn’t think the truth could really hurt him as much as it did then. He knew Ashton was right, that there was so much animosity between them that a marriage would never work out. Despite that, Luke found himself _wanting_ to try. He truly wanted to see if the two of them could work past their hatred towards each other, given that when he looked back on it, Ashton puking on him really shouldn’t have been what made their rivalry begin. Michael’s words rang in his head, how he said that the two of them couldn’t be more alike. Maybe he was right.

 

“Well,” David said, his voice sorrowful in a way. “Marriage should be between two people that truly love one another and want only the best for their significant other. If you feel like that isn’t what you two want, then maybe it is for the best that I grant you two an annulment.” Luke hears Ashton release a breath and Maggie huff and suddenly he feels heartbroken. Wasn’t this what he wanted from the beginning, an end to the nightmare he woke up to this morning? He was sure that was what he wanted.

 

He looks over at Ashton, who is smiling so big and actually looks incredibly happy by the news and Luke swears his heart breaks even more. He figured that the feelings wouldn’t be mutual, knew that he would be the only one with a change of heart. He just didn’t expect it to hurt so much in the end.

 

He signs the documents and tries not to look Ashton in the eyes, knowing if he did he wouldn’t be able to finish signing.

 

Maybe he should have looked. Maybe he would have seen the tears in Ashton’s eyes as they signed every blank space provided. Maybe he would have been Ashton’s hesitance.

 

But he doesn’t, and the two of them leave and head back to the hotel with what should have been relief, but instead was confusion and regret.

 

*

 

Luke finds Michael pacing in his dressing room and can’t help but chuckle at the sight. “You know, just a couple of minutes ago Calum was doing this exact same thing in his dressing room.”

 

Michael stops his pacing and turns to face Luke, who was standing in the doorway with an amused smile on his face. His tie is undone and resting around his neck while the rest of him is all proper and ready. His hair is styled in its usual quiff and the color of the tie is making his eyes brighter than usual.

 

“Really?” Michael asks him, now playing with the cuffs on his tux nervously. He dyed his hair a soft brown color for the wedding, knowing that having it a shocking or vibrant color in the photos wasn’t something he wanted to remember when he looked back on this day. His tie, unlike the others, was a baby blue color, which Calum had said was his favorite color. Everything about this day was perfect, aside from Michael’s nerves.

 

“Yes, really,” Luke chuckled, stepping into the room and adjusting Michael’s collar. “Both of you are acting nervous when you really don’t need to be. You love him more than anything in this world, he loves you more than anything in this world, and it’s meant to be.” He adjusts Michael’s boutonniere before stepping backwards. “There, if I could I’d marry you.”

 

Michael smiles at that. “Wouldn’t you rather marry Ashton?”

 

Luke chuckles weakly at that. It had been a couple of weeks since Vegas and while he and Ashton had put the whole accidental wedding behind them, there was one thing that hadn’t stayed in Vegas like Luke hoped it would. While he was disheartened that he was stuck in an unrequited love, he’d rather be that than enemies.

 

Michael gave his friend a sad smile before grabbing his tie, knowing Luke couldn’t tie it to save his life. “Have you tried talking to him at all since Vegas?” Luke was still keeping Michael in the dark about the accidental marriage and was hoping to until he probably confessed it during a drunk game of Truth or Dare. He just wanted the entire thing behind him.

 

Luke shook his head. “I don’t know where to begin. How exactly do you tell someone that you’ve hated for so long that you now have a sudden urge to kiss them whenever they look you’re way?” He hated himself for letting down his guard and falling for the boy, hated how easy it was to fall in love with everything about Ashton. It hurt like hell to love someone who he knew would never love him back. “Besides, I think he brought a date today, I might have missed my chance.”

 

His friend gave him another sad smile before hugging him tightly. “We should probably start heading out, I need to be at the altar waiting for my husband and you need to be by my side cheering me on the entire time.” He laughs and Luke manages to crack a smile at his best friend. Both of them exit the dressing rooms and begin to head towards the reception area, which has been decorated beautifully for the occasion. Luke passes a couple of relatives of Michael’s that give him smiles and ask how he’s been, which he responds with a smile back and replies ‘fine’, despite the loud yelling in his head saying how he’s definitely not fine at all.

 

The real kicker is when Ashton comes down the aisle and stands opposite of him.

 

Ashton has always been beautiful, with his dirty blonde curls and his hazel eyes than twinkled with mischief and happiness. His dimples were evident as he held a smile on his face, laughing at something one of the other groomsmen said to him. His laugh echoed in Luke’s ears and Luke hated how he hadn’t seen any of this before in the boy.

 

Pretty soon the wedding march is being played and everyone’s attention is towards the entrance, where Calum has his arms linked with his father, a large smile on his face once he locks eyes with Michael. There is so much love and glee behind his eyes as he gets closer and pretty soon they are saying their vows and kissing and holy shit _his best friends are married now._

The reception is in Michael and Calum’s backyard, which is large and spacious enough to house the large amount of people they ended up inviting. Most of the guests are out on the dance floor, where a cover band was currently performing an upbeat cover of some pop song. Luke was leaning against the bar, watching Michael and Calum dance like complete fools with each other in the middle of the dancefloor.

 

“Please tell me that’s not a Gin and Tonic,” Ashton’s voice says, sliding up to the bar and look at Luke’s drink with a smirk on his face. Luke can’t help but laugh, shaking his head as Ashton also chuckles.

 

“Whiskey, actually,” Luke says, taking another sip. “Why aren’t you out there dancing with your date? Figured you would be out there rocking out to whatever song this is.”

 

Ashton shrugged, telling the bartender to grab him a whiskey as well. “Pretty sure she’s off dancing with some other guy, I don’t really care all that much.” He accepts the drink and takes a large drink before putting the glass down on the counter. “Why aren’t you out there dancing?”

 

 _Because you haven’t asked me to dance._ “Not in the mood for it I guess, it’s more fun watching our friends make complete asses of themselves out there.” He motions to the middle of the dancefloor and Ashton laughs as he watches the two newlyweds dance with each other. “Pretty sure your dance moves are better than theirs.”

 

Luke laughs. “Oh yeah, definitely,” and it’s comfortable, his conversation with Ashton. For once they aren’t spewing insults to each other and they are being civil. Luke wishes it could always be like this, with some added hand holding and kisses, but he knows it’s nothing but a dream. He feels himself getting sad again and finishes off his whiskey. “You want to give your best man speech first or should I?”

 

“I’ll do it,” Ashton says, taking a glass from one of the tables and softly hitting a knife against, the cover band halting their playing and everyone turning towards Ashton, who was now standing on a chair so everyone could see him.

 

“Good evening everyone,” Ashton begins, setting the glass and knife down on the table. “I’m very happy to be a part of Michael and Calum’s wedding, especially as Calum’s best man. For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Ashton, I’ve known Calum since University, where we ended up as roommates and best friends. I met Michael a little after meeting Calum and back then the two of them were just friends, dancing around each other and wondering ‘does he like me back?’ It was cute at first, then it got annoying,” the crowd laughs and Luke laughs with them. “When I heard they were engaged, I couldn’t have been anymore happier for them. Calum, I’m so happy you have found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, someone who is going to be there for all of those days where you feel the world is against you and the days where you think no one is there. Cal, you’ve found someone that is your best friend, your partner, your soulmate. Those kinds of people don’t come along often, most of the time it will surprise you what form they come in. They could be your lab partner or your teammate on the soccer team,” He is suddenly looking at Luke and Luke feels his chest tighten. “Who knows? They could be your worst enemy, but in the end, they are the person you are meant to be with, against all odds. Love is love, and I’m so glad I got to be a part of Calum and Michael’s discovery of it.” He holds up his glass of whiskey. “Cheers!”

 

The guests echo back, all taking drinks and Luke feels like he’s in a daze.

Ashton felt the same way.

 

_Ashton felt the same way as him._

He doesn’t even remember his speech, he’s still in the same daze he was during Ashton’s and pretty soon everyone is dancing around him again and he’s still standing at the bar cradling his glass. He hears someone says his name and he lifts his head up to see Ashton standing there.

 

“Would you like to dance?” he asks, holding out his hand and he’s looking oddly shy for once, something Luke knew Ashton was the opposite of. It’s endearing, and Luke gives him a smile back as he slides his hand into Ashton’s and lets him lead him to the dancefloor, where the band has begun to play ‘Iris’ by The Goo Goo Dolls, a song that Luke remembers was the song that Calum and Michael had first slow danced too on one of their first dates.

 

It’s almost relaxing, dancing with Ashton. He feels the boy’s arms wrap around his neck as he rests his hands on Ashton’s hips. Luke has never been much of a dancer to begin with, and right now it’s not much of a bother for him because this moment was perfect. Ashton was close to him, so close Luke could feel his breath tickling his neck as he rests his head on his chest. It was perfect, no words spoken as they just swayed to the music.

 

“That was an amazing speech,” Luke says as the entire thing repeats in his head, every single words meaning more and more. “You’re an amazing best man Ash, really.” He doesn’t know what else to say, he’s scared to say too much at the same time. It’s nerve wracking.

 

“I meant it,” Ashton whispers into his ear, pulling his head off of Luke’s chest so he can stare into his icy blue irises. “When I said that your soul mate could possibly be your worst enemy? I meant that.” He’s suddenly really close, so close Luke finds it hard to breathe as he heart starts beating faster and faster, and he’s holding his breath. Suddenly he feels soft, gentle lips against his and a hand on the back of his neck and he’s happy, _so_ happy. This is where he belongs, in Ashton’s arms, the two of them lip locked and breathing in each other as they kissed under the night sky and surrounded by their friends. It’s perfect.

 

Ashton is pulling away far too soon for Luke’s liking, so he takes matters into his own hands by cupping Ashton’s face and kissing him once again, savoring the whiskey and mint flavor of Ashton. It’s his favorite, it’s intoxicating, and it’s _Ashton._

 

“When did you start feeling this way?” Luke couldn’t help but ask and he’s now back to staring into Ashton’s eyes, finding himself lost in the abyss of hazel. Ashton’s hands are resting at his hips and he’s being held so close to him it’s almost unbearable because he just wants to stay this close with Ashton forever, it feels right.

 

“When we were at David and Maggie’s,” Ashton confesses, his thumbs circling around Luke’s hips almost comfortingly. “I’ve always felt something for you, something aside from the hatred, but even then I’m not entirely sure I ever did hate you. Sure, I was really pissed off for a while that you pushed me into a pool, but I deserved it. I threw up all over you that was a pretty shit thing to do honestly. Once I realized how petty I was being was when it dawned on me that before that had happened, we were doing pretty good you know? So when we had to convince David to get our annulment, I made up some bullshit excuse about how we were never meant to be together, that we were too different. It hurt to say that, because as I was saying it I realized that I couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

“I’ve been in love with you from the moment you tossed me in that pool. For a while it was disguised as hate but in the end I knew that I couldn’t keep denying that I was actually in love with you. Was I truly angry when I discovered we were married that night? Yeah, I was because when that opportunity came I wanted it to be special and I wanted to remember every single moment from the minute you walked down the aisle to me to the moment we sealed it with a kiss.” He intertwines their fingers and Luke is looking down at him through his lashes and he’s never thought Ashton was so beautiful until this very moment. “I want to marry you someday, properly, but for right now, I would just like to show you how much I really love you Luke.”

 

The minute the song ends the two of them are walking off of the dance floor, hands still clasped together as they head towards the house, dashing upstairs to the bedroom with loving smiles on their faces, stopping every now and then on the steps to press their lips together in sweet kisses before continuing their journey for an empty bedroom.

 

The minute they step into the guest room Ashton has Luke pinned against the bedroom door, their mouths inches apart. “May I?” Ashton asks and Luke knows what is going to happen next, and if you had told him about this situation two years ago he would have smacked you and refused to believe that here he was, back against the wall of the guest room door at his best friend’s house, about to possibly have sex with Ashton Irwin.

 

“You may,” he whispers, and Ashton’s lips are back on his, kissing even deeper and his hands were now roaming all over Luke’s body, touching every possible surface he could. His hands bunched up on Luke’s shirt, lifting it slightly so his stomach was exposed. There are kisses being peppered all over his neck and god damn it Luke just wants to touch Ashton but can’t bring himself to move. Ashton being in control is something Luke craves and he doesn’t want it to end.

 

Suddenly their tongues are clashing and it’s growing hot as Luke licks almost every part of Ashton’s mouth, craving more of the taste as his arms managed to circle around Ashton’s neck, pushing the boy’s mouth closer to his and Luke feels like his head is going to explode from the lack of oxygen but at the same time he has no desire to pull away from the boy right now.

 

Ashton is the one who ends up breaking the kiss, his lips shiny from saliva and Luke takes this moment to inhale all the air he can before they start again. Ashton is completely in bliss, Luke can tell by the dazed look in his eyes and he can’t help but lean forward again and begin to place kisses on the boy’s sun kissed skin, tasting cologne and sweat from the blazing heat of outside.

“Wait,” Ashton gasps out and Luke stops his nipping on the boy’s neck to look at him. Ashton’s hands are no longer at his hips, instead trailing down Luke’s body to his thighs. The rest just below the curve of Luke’s ass and now the younger boy is curious as to what Ashton is thinking.  “Do you, is this?”

 

It’s a silly question, at least in Luke’s mind. He chuckles a little, leaning forward to press their foreheads together as he trails his hand down Ashton’s spine gently, soothingly. “Of course I do, I love you Ashton.”

 

It’s if those words was what Ashton needed to hear, a confirmation that it wasn’t just a one sided deal and that the two of them really were on the same page. “I love you too,” he whispers, and now his hands are cupping the bottom of Luke’s ass. “Jump.”

 

Luke just nods, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s neck and suddenly he’s off the ground, his long legs wrapped around Ashton’s waist as he’s pressed back against the door. Their lips have collided again in a deep kiss and Luke begins tangling his hands in Ashton’s curls, messing up the style he had it in but Luke doesn’t care, just wants to tug on the hairs and make Ashton moan into his mouth.

 

He finds it hard to think straight with Ashton’s tongue circling around his mouth, but amongst his jumbled thoughts he knows that their current position isn’t going to be the best for what they want. As much as Luke desire to be fucked against a door (just fucked in general if he was being honest), they needed to be sturdy, and as far as Luke knew Ashton was starting to struggle to hold him up.

 

“Bed,” he manages to say in between their rough kisses and now Ashton is traveling backwards towards it, his calves hitting the end of it and both of them falling down onto it, lips never leaving the others as Luke adjusted himself so he was no straddling the boy, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down Ashton’s neck. He feels alive, on fire, and it’s been so long since someone had made him feel this way yet at the same time he’s nervous.

 

Ashton must sense his nerves because suddenly there is a hand on his chest and Luke stops kissing his collarbone to stare up at the boy.

 

“Are you alright?” Ashton asks hi, moving a piece of hair that had fallen into Luke’s face away. “We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to Luke, I’m completely willing to wait if-“

 

“No,” Luke says, because he is ready, he really does want this to happen. “I’m just, I guess I’m nervous?”

 

Ashton quirks an eyebrow at him. “Have you never had sex with a man before?” and Luke suddenly feels bashful and he buries his face in Ashton’s neck so he doesn’t have to see the color rising in Luke’s cheeks because that was exactly why Luke was hesitant. He’s had sex before, but never before with a man and could you really blame him for being nervous?

“I understand if you want to stop,” Luke mumbles into Ashton’s neck. Ashton doesn’t say anything, which Luke can’t really decide if that’s a good or bad thing. Instead he moves his hands up to cup Luke’s face, making it so the boy looks at him.

 

“Just because you are inexperienced, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you,” Ashton assures him, thumb stroking over Luke’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later on, I want this to be special for you. Is that alright?”

 

Luke really isn’t sure what he has done in this life to deserve someone like Ashton. He nods then, his nerves fading slightly as Ashton brings his face down once again and presses their lips together sweetly, it’s gentle and slow and it’s perfect. Luke begins to press his lips harder against Ashton’s, slowly gaining confidence and before the two of them knew it they were getting rough again.

 

He feels Ashton’s hands trail down his chest on their journey towards his waistband and he pulls away for a bit to unbutton his jeans, helping Ashton push them down his long legs before tossing them to the floor and returning to kissing. His hands trail along Ashton’s torso, bunching the shirt up until Ashton lifts up his arms and let’s Luke toss the shirt over his head and away from them. His fingers lightly trace every part of Ashton’s torso, from his nipples to the small happy trail that vanished down into Ashton’s jeans. Luke found himself biting his lip as he slid a finger into Ashton’s waistband, pulling on the material.

 

“Off,” he whines, tugging on them more as Ashton chuckles and slides the material off of his legs before tossing them away. Ashton’s hands immediately go for Luke’s shirt, sliding underneath it to get a feel for Luke’s body and while the sensation kind of tickles it also feels amazing and Luke quickly rips the shirt off of his body so he can press himself against Ashton’s warm chest. Both of them fall back onto the bed, Ashton flipping them so Luke is on his back and Ashton was no straddling him.

 

“Same with you,” Ashton says, his finger trailing lightly across Luke’s underwear and pretty soon they are being slid down his thighs and Luke holds his breath. Pretty soon there would be no clothing restricting him from Ashton and it was terrifying to think about. He puts his hands on Ashton’s hips and dips his thumbs into the waistband of Ashton’s underwear before slowly sliding them down as well, the two of them now completely naked before each other.

 

Luke had seen a cock before, walking in on Michael and Calum far too many times in their friendship, but he had always been repulsed by the look of it because it was never in an intimate way. This was different, this was Ashton before him, baring it all for Luke and he was absolutely beautiful.

 

“Is your silence a good or bad thing?” Ashton asks, looking shy and Luke realizes that yeah, he might have been staring for quite a bit. He brings Ashton’s head down to his, pressing their lips together softly to assure Ashton that he was nothing less than perfect in his eyes. Ashton begins to nip at his bottom lip, his lip ring in-between his teeth and Luke swears nothing has ever turned him on as much as that did in that moment.

 

“Ash,” he whimpers as the older boy places open mouthed kisses down Luke’s neck, giving him nips and slight kitten licks along the way. “Please.”

 

“Please what?” Ashton asks, his mouth now suckling around Luke’s nipple and now he feels himself being reduced to a withering mess underneath the boy, the pleasure shooting straight down to his dick, making him harder as time passed. Luke suddenly feels a gentle nip and now he’s arching up, his dick slightly brushing against Ashton’s and _holy fuck._

 

Ashton must have thought the same thing, because the minute their dicks brushed Ashton’s mouth was leaving Luke’s nipple, a loud moan erupting from his mouth as he pressed down again, and Luke is pretty damn sure he is a pile of mush.

 

They continued like that for a while, grinding their dicks together and Luke was beginning to wonder how something so simple could feel so fucking amazing. He’s panting now, trying to wrap his legs around Ashton again to make sure that they stay this close that this sensation can continue on and on. He whines at the slow pace Ashton is going, just gently grinding down at it is making Luke go mad.

 

He feels soft lips touch against his and now he’s practically panting into Ashton’s open mouth, feeling the other boy’s hot breath across his lips and now their tongues are together again, sliding around franticly as Luke allows Ashton to taste every last bit of him, his tongue gliding across the inside of Luke’s cheeks and as slobbery as it is it makes Luke pant even more as he grinds against Ashton even harder than he was before.

 

Suddenly he feels Ashton’s hands disappear from his hair and he’s about to protest until he feels something wrap around him and _oh._

“Is this, fuck, alright?” Ashton gasps, his hand thumbing Luke’s slit as little bits of precome leak from it, coating Ashton’s thumb. Luke can’t even answer, so far out of it that he just manages to nod, leaving Ashton to give him a gentle squeeze, and suddenly Luke’s dick is coated in his own precome, slick enough that when it touches Ashton again it’s pure bliss.

 

“Is this g-good?” His voice is husky and Luke feels himself moaning again as he thrusts up into Ashton’s hand. It’s practically sinful how good this is making him feel, and he’s amazed that he’s getting so aroused over something as simple as a handjob but he was not about to complain. He feels himself growing close and he hates it. He doesn’t want to come yet, he wants to stay like this longer, with Ashton’s hand wrapped around him as their cocks slide together in such wonderful fashion.

 

“Touch me,” he suddenly hears Ashton hiss and Luke doesn’t need to be told twice, wrapping his hand around the boy and slowly pumping him, trying to focus on pleasuring the boy while trying to not get too lost in his own pleasure. He’s getting closer, and he’s not actually sure how much longer he can last at this rate but he wants to make sure Ashton reaches that same point with him, he longs for that.

 

Instead, he removes his hand from Ashton’s dick, the whine from Ashton quick but now he’s removing Ashton’s hand from him, despite his need for release. “I want to suck you off Ash, please let me suck you off.”

 

The look on Ashton’s face is one he’ll always remember. “Yes, god please Luke,” he says and now he’s leaning backwards, allowing Luke more access as Luke quickly pecks his lips before shifting himself so that he’s in-between Ashton’s legs. He decides to tease the older boy, pressing loving kisses to Ashton’s thighs and licking strips up them, Ashton wriggling around at each touch.

 

“Luke, fuck, please,” he whines and Luke watches as Ashton starts to wrap his own hand around himself and Luke flicks it away, lifting his head a little to press a gentle kiss to the head. He hears Ashton rambling, and it makes him smile that he can do that to the boy, make the boy beg for it and he’s not sure why it’s so nice to hear it but he loves the sounds. He drags his tongue across Ashton’s length, the boy sucking in a breath and Luke looks up at him to see him digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

 

He then begins to wrap his lips around Ashton, taking it slow as he reaches down at fondles with Ashton’s balls, more whimpers rising from Ashton’s throat as he does so. His whimpers are such a beautiful sound, and Luke could spend this entire time just listening to them if he wanted to. He begins to swirl his tongue around slowly, making sure it drags in a way that has Ashton practically crying for him to go faster. He feels Ashton thrust up into his mouth and suddenly Luke is thanking every possible god there is that he doesn’t have much a gag reflex because there was definitely something about Ashton’s dick hitting the back of his throat that made him feel amazing.

 

“Luke, do you?” he hears Ashton ask him and Luke knows what he’s asking, and honestly he’s not sure what he wants. He loves the taste of Ashton already, but he’s never really wanted to taste all of him. That is, until now. The very thought of it seemed enticing, and Luke found himself bobbing his head more, hallowing his cheeks and before he knows it he feels something shooting down his throat, warm and liquid and he swallows it down until it’s all gone. He feels some dripping off of his chin but it doesn’t bother him much. He pulls off of Ashton and knows his breath is rough as he looks up and sees how sweaty and beautiful Ashton is, his wet curls sticking to his forehead.

 

Ashton is so beautiful and all his.

 

“Let me help you now,” Ashton whispers, pointing at Luke’s cock and Luke just nods, letting Ashton lie him down and take him into his hands, pumping him mercilessly. Luke feels his eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure as Ashton flicks his wrist even faster, and he suddenly feels a hand grab his face, making it so he’s looking right into Ashton’s eyes.

 

“I want to see you come,” Ashton whispers, resting their foreheads together. “Want to see how you look when I make you come Lukey.” It’s a new nickname, and Luke finds himself loving it and wanting Ashton to repeat it over and over again to him. Their lips come together in a kiss and Luke pulls himself away from Ashton for a bit to wipe off the little bit of come left on his chin, sticking his finger in his mouth so he can taste him once again.

 

Luke finally feels himself coming undone, Ashton swallowing every last moan that leaves his mouth as he comes down from his high. Ashton is still stroking him roughly, eyes boring into his as he releases all over Ashton’s fist, his lips trembling and he’s pretty sure he feels sweat dripping down his face.

 

Once he catches his breath, he falls back onto the bed with Ashton, both of them breathing heavily as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. It grows quiet and all Luke can hear is Ashton’s breathing grow steady before he’s suddenly pulled into Ashton’s chest, which is still moving up and down rapidly as Ashton catches his breath.

 

That’s when Luke laughs.

 

Ashton looks down at him, confusion evident on his face, but he also is smiling so wide that Luke knows his laughter didn’t offend him. “First time we have sex and you laugh afterwards?”

 

“Not our first time,” Luke recalls, referring to their drunken night in Vegas. “But yes, I’m just really happy that’s all.” And he is. He’s the happiest he’s ever been and to think it was Ashton that caused this, Ashton was the one who caused him to smile and melt.

 

“I’m happy too,” Ashton replies, pulling the covers back on the guest bed so they are lying underneath them now, Luke cuddle up into his side while Ashton’s arms are around him. “Never would have thought two years ago that Luke Hemmings would have made me this happy.”

 

“Same goes for me,” Luke replies, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s jaw. “Ashton Irwin of all people giving me an amazing handjob, never in a million years would have thought that to be possible.”

 

 

They both laugh, sharing more kisses until finally they drifted off into much needed sleep.

 

(An hour later they are still passed out on the bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms when Calum and Michael peek in, giving them soft smiles.

 

“I figured that would happen eventually.”)

*

 

“We are _not_ going to Las Vegas for our bachelor parties,” Luke tells his fiancé, trying his best to ignore the cute little pout Ashton is giving him as he says so. “Remember what happened last time?”

 

“I’ll never forget it,” Ashton tells him, wrapping his arms around Luke and pressing a kiss against his temple. “It will just be the four of us, and Michael and Calum are already married anyway. The worst thing that could happen to us this time is if we end up leaving you on the roof of the hotel of something.”

 

Luke laughs at the thought and turns himself around to give Ashton a proper kiss. He couldn’t believe that almost two years ago the two of them had agreed to be together, after years of hating each other. Luke had deemed that night one of his favorites, and it wasn’t just because his best friends happened to have gotten married that same day.

 

Now it was his and Ashton’s turn, and he couldn’t be more ecstatic.

 

It was Ashton that had ended up proposing, and Luke actually considered smacking him when he discovered that Ashton was proposing to him using the rings he _thought_ they returned to the jeweler back in Vegas. (“I had a feeling they would come in handy again someday!” Ashton had insisted, while Luke just rolled his eyes and said yes.) It was everything Luke had ever wanted and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Ashton by his side.

 

He closed his laptop, turning around completely and getting out the chair at his desk, wrapping his arms around Ashton and resting their foreheads together. “I love you.” He whispers, and he’s said it so many times but each time he does he feels like it’s the first all over again.

 

Ashton giggles, and it’s beautiful and genuine. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
